Phantasy Star Portable I: The rookie meets the playboy
by Ren Suzugamori
Summary: In this episode the new guardian on the block, Warren Buck meets the guardian's own silver haired playboy Hyuga Wright of Mobile Defense force. How will Warren's combustible attitude mix with Hyuga's flirtatious life style? Find out, now.
1. Whos the pretty boy with silver hair?

Phantasy Star Portable I

Chapter 3: The Guardian's Silver Haired Playboy, Hyuga Rygth, of the Mobile Defense Force!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from sonic team, the Alfa system or the Sega franchise, except my Original Character and my copy of Phantasy Star Portable's 1, 2 and in the near future infinite possibly English patched. Thank you and enjoy.

2 weeks. On board the Guardian's Colony, in Warren's Room.

There stood Warren, the new rookie guardian who had just completed his 10th free mission had now been staring absently into space. He was exhausted, his movements were sluggish and his eyes looked as if they would shut at any given moment. Just before plopping himself down into his warm bed, his vision phone gave a loud beep. As the irritating sounds of beeping continued, Warren hid his head underneath a pillow in hopes to escape the noise.

"_**Gahhhhhhh! Crap! Can't a guy sleep in for one second?! Geez! What mission is it this time," **_Asked an annoyed Warren.

As he made his way towards the vision phone on his desk, he had seen the guardian's logo flash across his screen in a green light. Then suddenly, a picture of Mina had flashed in front of Warren starling him.

"_**Hello this is Mina. Warren, you have been assigned a special mission. Please report to the conference room on the lower level," **_Mina said after disappearing from the screen.

Warren quickly jumped to his feet after hearing the words _**"Special Mission"**__. _His heart began to race as he felt the excitement pouring from his pours as he rushes out his room barely grabbing his action pallet.

Guardian's Front desk

Several moments later, Warren swerves his way into front of the desk area where Mina usually stood in her blue attrite. Mina notices his rushed appearance and tells he was in a rush so she puts on a smile and addresses him.

"_**O hello Warren, I've been waiting for you. A new special mission request has come in. Further details will be given in the conference room, but first, maybe you should save Vivienne from Hyuga," **_Mina said with a sweat on her brow with an awkward smile.

Warren only scratched his head in confusion as he looked around the room to find the man Mina referred to and asked the simplest question.

"_**Um who's Hyuga," **_Warren asked.

Mina only pointed to the left hand side of the office where two people stood. A few of the other guardians were in Warren's line of sight, but before long, there he saw Vivienne conversating with a tall young man with short silver hair. Warren only tilts his head to the left and stares at the two as they continued to talk.

"_**Your face I would never think it would belong to a cast. Such beautiful is truly a blessing. Those captivating eyes, that heartwarming glare and those O so lovely white teeth are simply magnificent. This must be the work of the holy light," **_The young man assumed to be Hyuga said with confidence.

"_**Yes my facial expressions are the recent cast model used by revolutionary technology. Never before used by a cast," **_Said replied with a bow.

"_**Ah yes indeed. I can surely tell. Here look into my eyes. You can see the lady who has completely captivated me," **_Said Hyuga with a gleaming smile.

Warren felt a beat of sweat come down the side of his face as he closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"_**This has been going on for quite a while. Hyuga has a reputation of seducing practically every woman he meets, but in general he's not a bad guy," **_Mina said.

Warren looked to Mina who gave a shrug of the shoulders as Warren turns back to Hyuga and Vivienne slowly made their way towards him. _**"Yeah because all good guys do is flirt with every girl they meet" **_Warren thought to himself as he crossed his arms. Vivienne sees Warren and begins to walk in toward him with interest.

"_**O hello, Warren I was waiting for you. We will be working together again on this next mission," **_Vivienne said clasping her hands together.

Just as Warren was going to respond to Vivienne, Hyuga jumps into the conversation almost shoving himself in.

"_**So you're the guardian I've been hearing some much about. Warren Buck is it, I've heard so much about you. Having survived Laia's training is no small feat. I must say I'm quite impressed" **_Asked Hyuga.

"_**Yes sir that's me," **_Warren said dusting his shoulder off in arrogance.

"_**And if I heard correctly your partners with dear sweet Vivienne here? To be able to work with such beauty, I must say I'm quite jealous of you my friend and I commend your taste in women," **_Hyuga said tipping his head to Warren as if he was wearing a hat.

Warren only blushed as he saw Vivienne smile while Hyuga wink at him. To quickly change the subject, Warren gets despite and thinks of ways to start a new conversation.

"_**S-so your Hyuga huh, from what I heard from Mina, your quite popular with the ladies," **_Warren said slightly hesitant.

"_**Ah yes that is me. I am indeed Hyuga Ryght of the Mobile Defense Force. And I see my reputation precedes me. Speaking of, Vivienne, by any chance would fancy catching a movie or…," **_Hyuga said almost shoving Warren out of the conversation.

Warren only crossed his arms in bitterness and jealousy that this guy Hyuga was getting more attention from Vivienne than he was and it made his gut burn. Just before Warren was about to reinsert himself into the conversation, Mina comes into play first cutting Hyuga off before continuing his offer to Vivienne.

"_**Hyuga! I think you should stop it right there. If you go around talking to everyone like that, what'll happen when you find someone you truly like, then what will you do," **_asked a scowling Mina.

"_**It is the guidance of the holy light that leads me to these beautiful women. I believe that every encounter should be treated with equal gratitude," **_Hyuga said bating away his hair.

Warren felt sick to his stomach as he heard Hyuga ramble on and on. His ears were especially sensitive so he heard the endless excuses from Hyuga. _**"Great first a pervy head master now a smooth talking two timer. The guardians sure have some weird members," **_Warren said under his breath.

"_**O Please, Well for now Warren and Vivienne please head to the conference room," **_Mina asked.

"_**O you two as well? Actually I was heading there myself for a mission of my own. And seeing as there is only one conference room then…," **_Hyuga trailed off.

"_**Then it will be the three of us on this mission. Let us go to the conference together," **_Vivienne finished.

"_**O goody. *Sigh* Welp let's get this over with," **_a sarcastic Warren said as he spun his finger in a circle and made his way to the conference room along with Vivienne and Hyuga.

The Guardians Conference Room

Inside of the conference room stood a short pink haired cast that wore a blue dress. She stood in front of the hologram of the guardian's colony with her hands at her lap.

"_**It seems that you have finally arrived," **_Said the pink haired CAST with the voice of steel.

"_**I am terribly sorry we're late," **_Vivienne apologized.

"_**Yeah me too, sorry I kinda woke up late," **_Warren added on bowing his head in the process.

"_**I would hope you'd have a better appreciation for your role as Guardians, protectors of the future of Gurhal. Tardiness will not be tolerated," **_the scolding pink haired cast said.

Warren felt slightly insulted in which the pink haired cast spoke to him and Vivienne and wished he could tell her off, but knew it would lead to steep consequences. That and she did have a point, but it still made him quite anger. With a light tap of the shoulder, Hyuga walks by Warren and stood directly in front of the pink haired cast.

"_**Ah, Lou, you're just as tough as ever. No mercy even for the new recruits not even a single hint of remorse," **_Hyuga intervened.

"_**A casual attitude towards our obligations leads to sloppiness on the field, which leads to fatal casualties on the battle field as well. You of all people should know this Hyuga," **_Said the cast named Lou.

Warren steadily grew more irritated at Lou's emotionless and scolding tone. Vivienne bows her head down in shame.

"_**I will try harder next time," **_Said Vivienne slightly depressed.

"_**Now, a brief explanation I am Lou of the investigations Unit. I am not your direct superior, but have been given this mission, and I have selected the three of you especially for this mission and**_ _**now moving on to the mission itself. We've have received reports of damage caused by altered native creatures from farms on the planet **__**Parum**__**. Though we should have completely purified the system of them, we cannot rule out possible SEED involvement," **_Lou explained.

Hyuga couldn't help, but over hear the word _**"Incomplete". **_

"_**Wait Parum you say? That was an area I previously purified myself," **_A surprised__Hyuga said.__

"_**You've been asked to assist, as there is a possibility you were incomplete in your first purification attempt," **_Said Lou.

"_**No, we thoroughly purified everything. There was no stone left unturned," **_Hyuga replied.

"_**I would like to believe that, but that area we contracted to purify is bordering Alliance Military territory," **_Lou said.

"_**So what you're saying is you don't know whether it's us or the Alliance Military that's responsible," **_Asked Hyuga.

"_**On the contrary, further reports have shown that…," **_Lou said

As Hyuga and Lou continued to converse, Warren had been leaning against a wall snoring with drool dripping from his mouth. Several moments later, Warren opens his eyes and yawns to himself.

"_**Well, we won't know until we get there. So Warren old chap are you with us," **_asked Hyuga as he taps Warren's shoulder.

Warren only shakes his head and smacks his cheeks trice to wake himself up fully.

"_**Finally, let's do this," **_Warren said stretching his arms.

"_**I am also ready. Let us go," **_Vivienne said in agreement.

"_**When you've suitably equipped yourselves, go to the **__**Parum**__** bound shuttle. You've been asked to stop by the Parum branch," **_Loud said.

"_**Understood. Shall we go then, Vivienne and Warren,"**_ asked Hyuga.

Warren and Vivienne both nodded in agreement. Hyuga then lead them both back into the front desk where Vivienne stops for a moment.

"_**Hmmm? Vivienne is something the matter," **_asked Hyuga.

At first, Vivienne stood there holding her hands together nervously. Warren couldn't help but see a glimmer of hurt in her eyes.

"_**Come on Vivienne you can tell us what's up," **_Warren Reassured.

Just as Warren was getting ready to place his hand on Vivienne's shoulder, she had begun to speak guiding her hand to her chin in a thinking motion.

"_**Is Lou always so…" **_asked Vivienne.

Warren smacked his forehead feeling stupid as he too wanted the same question answered. Why is Lou such an emotionless drone? Hyuga on the other hand bats his hair away from his face with his usual smile.

"_**Yes, she limits her emotions. She may come off as harsh and a bit unpleasant at times, but you shouldn't let it get to you," **_Hyuga explained.

"_**She limits her emotions, why," **_asked Vivienne.

Warren only huffed and crossed his arms at the thought of Lou expressing any other feelings other than bland, emotionless remarks.

"_**Lou is a special CAST manufactured to have superior talents and abilities. She is made up of multiple units, each one a "Lou" with a shared consciousness. Each Lou unit's experiences are analyzed simultaneously in real-time. She limits her facial expressions as they have a slight but adverse affect on a CAST's data processing abilities,"**_ Hyuga explained in detail.

Warren couldn't help but feel lost as he scratched his head in confusion. Trying to contemplate what Hyuga meant. Warren just shook his head as he couldn't comprehend what Hyuga was talking about.

"_**Multiple bodies…That explains it," **_Vivienne said returning to her regular posture.

Warren only looks to Vivienne and thought to himself _**"It does!? Well I wish you'd explain it to me. O wait I do know that. Laia taught me something similar to this. Guess I should have been paying more attention."**_

"_**That must be why she is constantly transmitting and receiving on the exact same frequency as her own," **_Vivienne said

"_**But it's not as if she completely shuts off her emotions, like she did before," **_Hyuga said.

"_**Well that's pretty obvious. It's not like she was happy to see us come in. You could tell how excited she was to see us by the sparkle in her eyes and cracks in her voice," **_One sarcastic Warren said finally inserting himself into the conversation.

"_**Hey now no need for the negativity Warren. Lou maybe be rough around the edges, but who doesn't have their faults and imperfections? We all have our flaws like dear sweet Vivienne so beautiful and yet so uninformed about so many things and little Warren eager and ready for action, but still lacks proper protocol and time management," **_Hyuga ranted on.

Warren had steam coming out of his ears as he continued to listen Hyuga point of different imperfections Warren had. Warren was getting ready to point out all of Hyuga's flaws, but Hyuga had changed the subject back to Lou.

"_**Anywho, Recently, in her interactions with various people, she had taken an interest in the subtleties of their emotions. Thanks to that, she has ever so slightly begun to show some facial expression when it won't interfere with her duties," **_Hyuga explained.

Warren only stood there quietly as he listened to Hyuga talk about Lou's few facial expressions and social experiences thinking as if he had been misjudging her.

"_**So she's isn't a cold person nor does she have cracks in her voice like you so delicately put Warren. But if we keep slacking off, we'll most likely be scolded again," **_Hyuga said.

Vivienne only cracks a small smile to Warren who had been scratching his head feeling guilty about slightly misjudging her.

"_**Well I'll go on ahead to Parum. I shall meet you two there. Oh, before I forget…Warren, let me give you my partner card," **_Hyuga said handing over a blue card with his face and guardian data encrypted on it.

"_**O Thanks I almost forgot myself. So We'll see you on Parum," **_Warren asked.

"_**Indeed. I shall see you both at the **__**Guardians Branch**__** front desk on **__**Parum**__**. Don't be late,"**_ Hyuga said giving a wink to both Warren and Vivienne.

Warren's sweat continued to crawl down his face with the second wink from Hyuga. Warren only swiped it away and motioned Vivienne to follow. As Warren and Vivienne made their way back into the guardian's colony main lobby, Warren stops momentarily to see where they had to go.

"_**Ok where is the spaceship place? Did they even tell us where to go," **_Asked Warren pacing in place.

"_**Yes unfortunately you had dozed off during the meeting. But do not worry for I know where to go. The interplanetary travel station just to the right of the guardian's front desk," **_Vivienne directing Warren's attention to the side hall to the left of him.

The words _**"Interplanetary Travel" **_had been flashing across the walls. Warren only sighed and began to walk down the I.T hallway. Looking inside the windows, Warren sees the starship that they would be taking to Parum. His jaw had dropped in excitement as he started to rub his nose on the window.

"_**Whooooooa that's a mock 3 star ship with quantum powered engines and proton thrusters**_! _**The guardians have the best stuff!"**_ An excited Warren rushing into the star ship loading bay.

Vivienne only followed after Warren into the load bay. Once both guardians were on board, they did the necessary strap in and lock down protocols before takeoff. Warren trembled in excitement as the ship rumbled and before gliding in space and into the multiple hop star gates. The ship had now blasted through the star gates at a great speed forcing Warren to slam back into his seat.

Warren yelled in excitement as he saw the blue lights flash throughout the cabin of the ship. Once again Vivienne raises an eyebrow to Warren's behavior. She only began to calculate what could be the cause of his sudden outburst of joy. Several moments later, the ship has come to a blue planet which had 3 different colored rings surrounding it.

"_**We have arrived. Welcome to the cast planet of Parum. Please enjoy your stay. Please stay seated we are now entering Parum atmosphere for landing" **_Said the on board computer.

"_**Whoa so that's Parum huh, looks as cool ever. I almost forget I came here for training. Vivienne you gotta see it" **_Warren said with hands plastered against the window.

Vivienne only looked out here window and gazed at the planet from afar. It was beautiful and unknown to her and it made her want to learn more about this _**"All Cast Planet" **_as the ship began a hurried decent into the planet.


	2. Meeting Norphe and Kalam

The Cast Planet of Parum

Now on the planet Parum, Warren and Vivienne are on their way to the Parum guardian branch, but bump into a familiar face along the way.

"_**Hm, Warren is that you kid?" **_Asked a former mentor Laia as she made her way towards Warren.

"_**Laia, Geez don't you ever go home?" **_Warren asked.

Laia only grabbed Warren by the head and drilled her fist into the side of Warren's head which had become his usual, but trade greetings from Laia.

"_**Well it's good to see you to kid." **_Laia said releasing Warren's head in which he rubbed to regain what was left of it.

"_**Laia…are you also on a mission here?" **_Vivienne asked.

"_**Yeah, something of the sort, but here, I can't hold my head high like I normally would back at the colony." **_Laia said almost saddened.

"_**I do not understand what you mean. Why can't you?" **_Asked a confused L

Warren only looked to his mentor as he felt a hint of concern for his friend in Laia for he knew what could have been troubling her.

"_**Well here on Parum, Humans, Newmans, and Beasts in other words, non-CASTs are just outsiders." **_Laia explained.

"_**Outsiders, please explain what does being an outsider mean?" **_Asked Vivienne with her hand to her chin.

"_**O yeah I forgot you don't have much experience in the world yet. You probably already know, but here on Parum, the government, courts, and lawmakers are all run by CASTs. Not that the other races are ostracized. All the other races living here have their business and lead normal lives." **_Laia explained.

"_**Then how are they outsiders?" **_Vivienne still wondering what the term _**"Outsider" **_means.

"_**The idea that non-CAST races are inferior is widespread here. It's that whole CAST supremacy thing. The alliance military especially tends to think that way. 'Course, you won't find CASTs like that in the GUARDIANS." **_Laia continued.

Vivienne's eyes sprouted opened as she heard the _**"CAST supremacy" **_not knowing what Laia could have meant by that.

"_**CATSs feel that they are a superior race, I don't feel superior to anyone at all. What could make you…How could…" **_Vivienne asked in disbelief.

Warren say just how distort his partner was and wished to ease her pain with a few heartfelt words, but came up short as he too could not figure out just what made CASTs feel that they are the superior race.

"_**Well Vivienne some CASTs feel that way." **_Warren said rubbing his neck.

"_**If that's true then that makes me sad. It seems contradictory for CASTs, who supposedly value reason over emotions, to be biased like that." **_Vivienne thought.

"_**It seems like a lot of CASTs have a fundamental complex that they tend to take out on others. Maybe it's a reaction to not being a living, organic being." **_Vivienne said.

"_**But it seems very narrow-minded to blame others for one's own inferiority complex. I don't understand the logic." **_Vivienne said now hanging her head low.

"…_**Vivienne." **_Warren said reaching for her shoulder.

Vivienne picked her head up and looked to her partner, Warren for answer.

"_**So this is what sadness feels like." **_Vivienne said almost in tears, but none came sense she was a CAST.

Laia place her hand on Vivienne's shoulder as well hoping to ease Vivienne's troubles. Knowing she would have a better influence on her, Warren removed his hand from Vivienne's shoulder and let Laia take over feeling as thou he couldn't make the situation any better.

"_**Vivienne, you need to see the world with your own eyes for what it is and experience it for yourself. Don't let anyone else's ideas cloud your own." **_Laia said looking to Vivienne with a smile.

Vivienne's eyes lit up at the sound of Laia's advice which she took to heart.

"_**I will try not to." **_Said Vivienne having regained her smile.

"_**Good…Well I'm off, but before I go. Warren! I don't want you giving her any funny ideas. You're partly responsible for the type of person she becomes, get it?" **_Laia said pointing her finger at his chest.

"_**O ok wow that's huge. I hope I don't mess up." **_Warren said nervously.

"_**Hey there's no messing up. You can only live and learn from those mistakes. And you'll have each other to depend on when things get rough remember that. Well I'm outta here." **_Laia said beginning to walk off.

"…_**Teach." **_Warren said watching Laia walk away.

"_**Thank you for your guidance. Please be careful." **_Vivienne said.

"_**You too and please look out for Warren. You know him well enough now to know that he isn't the most head strong guardian" **_Laia said chuckling away.

Warren turned his back and blushed while he held Vivienne's hand almost dragging her towards the Parum GAURDIANs branch. Once Warren had no clear image of Laia in his rearview, he turns to his front side to see a staggering tower with several dozen people walking in an out.

"_**We have arrived. This is Holtes city branch office. Shall we proceed?" **_Vivienne asked.

"_**Sure let's go."**_ Warren said leading the way.

Holtes city, GUARDIANS branch front office.

"_**Hello and welcoming to GUARDIANS! We make the future of tomorrow's Gurhal! You must be Warren, right? I've been specting you." **_Said the silver eyed CAST with a smile.

Warren only looked at the CAST with an arched eyebrow and a finger to his temple trying to understand what could be wrong with this CAST. Her speaking patterns were more than below par for a CAST.

"_**Last but not least, I'm Sheena. I don't have good speaking skills so please excusing me. I will be explaining about your mission to be." **_Sheena said ever so clear…as possible anyway.

Warren only slammed his fist in his hand and thought _**"So that's what it is!" **_after hearing Sheena's explanation of her speaking disability.

"_**Your are destination is Green Green Farm. Native creatures from former infected areas are making damages. I think you is aware, but there was previously large-scale SEED purification carried out here." **_Sheena said.

"_**Yes we are aware of the situation. We have someone who was involved in that mission accompanying us." **_Vivienne retorted.

"_**Hyuga Ryght, right? I have heard. O there he is." **_Sheena said pointing to the entrance.

Having drawn a crowd of women to him, Hyuga had indeed made his entrance into holtes city. His silver hair blew through the air as his purple clothing complemented his eyes. Warren only looked to Hyuga in a fed up mood.

"_**Ah Warren Vivienne there you two are. I assume you two are ready to go, ah but before that…" **_Hyuga said before turning his attention to a certain someone. _**"Sheena, today of all days we should follow the guidance of the holy light, don't you think?" **_Hyuga asked.

"_**Hyuga, you're here. What are the holy lights saying?" **_Sheena asked excited to hear what Hyuga was to say next.

"_**They are saying you should have the opportunity to gaze at the night sky with me so how about it?" **_Hyuga asked

Warren's jaw dropped to the ground as he could believe what he was hearing. Hyuga was actually trying to get a date with Sheena right before he had a mission. Warren's ears twitched with anger as he was seething with fury. Vivienne sees this and only shifted her left hand into a small fan trying to cool Warren off, but what Warren heard next did the trick.

"_**Oh, we interpret them differently. I am being told that I should be sleeping at night." **_Sheena said. _**"I have nothing further to saying. Please beginning your mission at the **__**mission counter**__**."**_

"_**Well, shall we get going, Warren, Hyuga?" **_Vivienne asked.

Hyuga almost on one knee gently grasped Sheena's hand and looked into her eyes.

"_**Come on, Sheenaaaa! Please just one cup of coffee then?" **_ Begged Hyuga.

Warren had enough of this flirtatious behavior from Hyuga and decides to fix the matter with the least amount of effort.

"_**COME ON lover boy! We have a farm to purify!" **_Warren yelled grabbing Hyuga by the back of his collar and dragging him towards the mission counter.

"_**Ugh Warren please I must make out date official. This is not how a gentleman acts. Sheena I'll call you for brunch next week. Wait for meeeeeeee!" **_Hyuga yelled passionately as he had now been dragged to the front.

"_**Bye bye Hyuga. May the Holy Light are have guidance on your mission." **_Sheen said bowing to him.

Vivienne only looked on at Warren and Hyuga. Flicking her wrist up and revealing a key board of some kind, Vivienne begins to type into her arm.

"_**Observation #1: The male species is perplexing to say the least. I will need more data to pin point just what makes males so…strange like Hyuga? End of observation." **_With that, Vivienne has closed her wrist pad and rushes ahead to her comrades.

Mission Counter

The mission counter had been quite crowed with guardians left and right. Having no idea which one to go to Warren picked up Hyuga in hopes to find a solution to their dilemma.

"_**Hey Hyuga which counter are we going to?" **_Asked Warren.

Dusting himself off, Hyuga straightens his collar to its rightful neat stature.

"_***Ahem* Well it should be around here somewhere. Ah yes there it is. Follow me you two." **_Hyuga said as he made his way towards a large open space that had _**"Mission transporter" **_flashing across the door.

"_**O I see. This is a Mission Teleporter. There are several onboard the guardians' colony and has been the fasted way to travel across the planet and to specific destinations for the past 50 years." **_Vivienne explained.

"_**Ah on the ball as always dear Vivienne, indeed you are correct since we have already been assigned our mission, we can just beam to our exact mission location of Green Green farm. All we need to do is scan our respective guardian and then the mission begins" **_Hyuga said approaching the circular platform.

Taking his I.D card, Hyuga swipes his card on the light blue pad that sat in the middle of a multi padded floor. The machine had said _**"Hyuga Wright Veteran Guardian accepted. 2 guardian slots remaining." **_Said the machine as one of the circles lit up.

Hyuga steps onto the lit circle and motions both Warren and Vivienne to follow his lead. As instructed, Vivienne is first to scan her wrist having her guardian's I.D implanted into her arm. _**"Vivienne rookie guardian accepted. 1 guardian slot remains." **_Said the machine.

Finally Warren steps up to the machine and waves his I.D across the screen. _**"Warren Buck the 3**__**rd**__** rookies Guardian accepted. All guardian slots filled, now appointing Warren Buck as the leader of this mission." **_Said the machine.

"_**Huh?! Again!?" **_A stunned Warren thought to himself as the circles in which he and his team were standing began to emit a blue light engulfing them.

As the circle's blue rings had continued to shine brighter, a circular ring surrounded them. Almost in the blink of an eye, the three guardians had been beamed out of the guardians center and into what seemed to be a farm of some sort.

Green Green Farm

Feeling 1ike he had been shot through a photon cannon, Warren begins to feel around to see if everything was still where it should be. Checking his hands, feet and all other appendages where still here and accounted for. Warren only sighed in relief that he was in one piece having never been beamed anywhere in his short career as a guardian.

"_**Ahh green green farm. We've arrived." **_Hyuga said taking in a gust of air.

Vivienne looks around the area to find a variety of beautiful flowers, shimmering lakes and tons of green tress. Her eyes were as open as they ever had been as her imagination took flight.

"_**It's so vibrant." **_A awe struck Vivienne said.

"_**Is this the first time you've seen a sight like this on Parum?" **_asked Hyuga._** "This planet has much more natural beauty such as this, but sadly it was all artificially created after the 500-year race war destroyed the planet's own natural beauty." **_

"_**So you mean that this is all…" **_Vivienne trailed off.

"_**Made yes. I know it looks so beautiful and yet it's not real. I don't like personally, but seeing this place when the race war started isn't exactly better. So let's enjoy this while we can huh Vivienne." **_Warren said as he held Vivienne's hand.

"_**Yes you are correct. So this is what beautiful is? It is an amazing sight to behold." **_Vivienne said with dazzling eyes.

"_**That it is indeed. The labor required to turn to desolation into this beauty is no small feat. I have to tip my hat to the CASTs." **_Hyuga said.

Warren only combed the area as he too saw just how beautiful the lands of green green farm really looked like. It took a huge load off of him knowing that he would be leading the mission and yet now he didn't feel any pressure.

"_**Well as the mission was explained, Domestic koltova are raised here. Not so long ago, the koltova here were infected and altered by the SEED and I was one of those people responsible for carrying out that purification." **_Hyuga explained,

"_**Some say that there's a possibility that the infected koltova are from other places where the purification was incomplete." **_Vivienne stated.

"_**So this time we need to make sure we purify everything. **_Warren said having grasped the role as the leader a bit more firmly than his last special mission.

"_**Quite right Warren nicely put. Hmm it seems like you are every bit as vigilant as I've been told by the headmaster." **_Hyuga told Warren.

"_**Huh!? O yeah I guess so…" **_a bashful Warren said blushing a little.

"_**Now now no need for modesty, but I am curious as to how you feel about being our leader, but that is for another time. Now, we were supposed to meet the client here. She sure is running late." **_Said Hyuga checking his watch.

"_**Ugh why am I not surprised our client's is a woman? Hyuga man you really need to…" **_Warren said before being cut off from behind.

Just feet away a child with bleach blonde hair wearing blue overalls and a yellow shirt and shoes had rushed up to Warren in an attempt to gain their attention.

"_**Guardians…Hey you're guardians, right?" **_Said the young body.

"_**Kalam! It has been some time. We've met before. Ah Vivienne Warren, this child's legal guardian, Norphe, is our client…But where could she be?" **_Wondered Hyuga.

"_**I…I can't seem to get in contact with mom." **_Said the boy named Kalam holding a cyber cell in his hands.

"_**Your mom?" **_Hyuga questioned.

"_**Yeah the CAST Remlia Norphe she's my mom now." **_Said a strong Kalam.

Warren's eyes shot open as he felt a sharp pain in his heart after hearing the word _**"Mom" **_It made him think about his own…

"_**I see. Well, where was your mother headed? Do you know where we could find her?" **_Hyuga asked.

"_**She said she was gonna go towards the very end of the farm. When the monsters came, she went out to block the road and protect our koltova, but that's when I lost contact with her!" **_a worried Kalam said.

"_**Whoa calm down kid. Don't worry we got this just you watch we'll get you mom back here in no time." **_Warren said looking down on the kid.

"_**Who you callin' a kid, your just as short as I am. Are you even a guardian?" **_asked Kalam.

Warren's vain popped up across his head as he felt nothing but sheer disrespect from Kalam who was now sticking his tongue out at Warren teasing him. Warren tries to handle the situation with the upmost concern for Kalam's sack…By sticking his tongue back out to him in the most immature way possible.

"_**Umm Warren this isn't the time. We must hurry. Kalam stay here and out of sight until we return. Come along Warren and dear sweet Vivienne." **_Said Hyuga pulling Warren's sensitive ear lobe.

Warren only yelped in agony as he felt the pain surge through his ear. Vivienne only looked on in interest as Hyuga had now become the mature one and was pulling Warren unlike in Holtes city.

"_**Observation #2**_: _**Boys Warren's age and younger have a tendency to be very immature, but does this make him strange or just is what Laia the best answer that told me boys being boys? Further study is needed to deduce just what makes a boy act so strange around one another." **_Vivienne typed into her arm.

With Hyuga and Vivienne storming off into the farm with Warren struggling to keep up with his ear intact, Hyuga begins to contemplate about Kalam.

"_**Hee his mom? That boy has really grown up since we last met." **_Hyuga said aloud.

"_**Do you know him?" **_asked Vivienne.

"_**Yes this farm was run by Kalam's parents, but both of them were killed in an accident when the SEED first arrived. Then the farm's domestic koltova were infected and altered by the SEED. I met Kalam during my mission to purify them." **_Hyuga explained his past with Kalam.

Warren had then stopped and began to think about what he just heard about Kalam. His parents were both killed by the SEED? Warren couldn't imagine his life without his father or litter sister, but sadly he could relate to having a mother lost. Warren too had lost his mother to the SEED with that being his overall purpose as to why he joined the guardians. So no child would ever suffer the pain of loss as he did.

"_**I see." **_Vivienne said slight sadden at Kalam's situation.

"_**Kalam had just lost his parents an he was withdrawing into himself. He wouldn't let Norphe near him, and she had just become his guardian." **_

"_**Why would he do such a thing?" **_asked Vivienne.

Hyuga struggled to put into words as to how he could answer Vivienne's question. Just then, Warren breaks his silence.

"_**Let me guess because she was a CAST." **_Warren said boldly.

"_**Ahh…y-yes that's it. CASTs are a race that think logically and coldly—or so Kalam had convinced himself, but Norphe eventually managed to convey to him that she would protect him." **_Hyuga explained.

"_**And now Kalam calls her his mom, but if I could be so bold to ask Warren how did you know that Kalam would be resentful to CASTs?"**_ Asked Vivienne.

"_**Yes I would like to know as well dear friend." **_Hyuga asked.__

Warren looks down to his feet and grips his fists as the answer sent a pain through his heart once again. Vivienne's scanners can see the tension inside Warren's fists and grew more concern. Hyuga too notices Warren as his palms began to shake.

"_**Warren is something the matter…" **_Hyuga asked as he placed a hand on Warren's shoulder.

Feeling the concern coming from his friend, Warren only patted Hyuga's hand away to reassure that he was ok.

"_**No I'm fine it's just…I can relate to that kid Kalam. I lost my mother to the SEED too." **_Warren said dismally.

Vivienne gasped as Hyuga's eyebrows shot up as the news Warren just shared took them by surprise. Not knowing his background Vivienne begins to bow to him.

"_**I am sorry. I shouldn't have pry the way I did. I know that must have been especially hard for you to say aloud." **_Vivienne apologized.

"_**Vivienne it's ok don't worry about it. You didn't know so it's fine, besides its been 6 years now so I've pretty much gotten over it now. Hey come you two what are we waiting for? Norphe needs our help. We have to protect those two and this land right Hyuga?" **_Asked a inspired Warren.

Sensing Warren's attitude could possibly be for the better, Hyuga only pats Warren's back and steps to the head of the line.

"_**That's correct. Now let's hurry. It seems we're facing an unforeseen amount of purification." **_Hyuga said leading both Warren and Vivienne into tree filled path with one small and unknown member following them.


	3. A guardian's realization

Raffon Meadow North

In the grassy plains of green green farm were our 3 heroic GUARDIANs Hyuga Ryght the playboy, Vivienne the CAST girl and Warren Buck the half-bred beast-boy storming through security gate after security gate. Once the three guardians cut their way through several more SEED forms, there stood a large red beamed gate which lead to the far end of the farm, where Norphe was located. Just inches away from the door were 3 seemingly harmless creatures, but something was… odd about them.

"_**Hey guys aren't those the Koltova that kid Kalam told us about?" **_Asked Warren.

Looking at the possible Koltova with her scanners, Vivienne had begun to analyze the animals bodies trying to figure out if these Koltova were truly infected. With a red flickering light beeping on her wrist, Vivienne's analysis was more than clear.

"_**Yes these are the infected Koltova. The pink blemishes on their bodies have traces of SEED dna. The best way to proceed in eliminating the Koltova is by shooting them with ice based attacks. Koltova have a low resistance to Ice" **_Vivienne explained.

Warren looked to Hyuga and back to Vivienne who had switched to her twin breeze blasters and Hyuga changing to his single blue dust sword. Warren simply switched to his glacial blade which once again he had trouble holding up.

"_**Um Warren don't you think you should use a different weapon? That one seems rather heavy for you." **_Hyuga suggested to the struggling Warren.

Stubbornly throwing his sword over his shoulder, Warren only looks to Hyuga and Vivienne and spoke.

"_**Nah I-it's all good *phew*. Now let's move!" **_Warren said charging at the group of Koltova with a heavy gust of air.

Following their leader's command, Hyuga and Vivienne follow after Warren who had now swung his sword directly into the first Koltova's mouth. Vivienne had engaged her enemy Koltova head on with her blasters as did Hyuga displaying a messily portion of his skills as a capable swordsman. Unfortunately for Warren, the Koltova was a lot stronger than he anticipated and swung him towards a nearby boulder. After sliding down on the boulder, Warren had begun to rub the back of his head. Unknown of the danger that was charging at him, the Koltova he had just attacked was now speeding toward him.

Looking up to see where his foe had gone, Warren notices the charging Koltova getting ready to ram him into the rock face. Just before Warren stood to his feet, he notices his weapon had been stuck inside a boulder next to him. With the Koltova getting closer to him, Warren grabs a hold of his sword and pulls with all his might, but the sword wouldn't budge. The Koltova had now been within striking range of Warren and was about to ram Warren into the rock face. Just before the Koltova had made it to Warren, Warren rips the blade from the stone and swings it just enough to slice the Koltova in the belly.

"_***Pant* *Pant* Geez! This thing Is kinda heavy." **_Warren said having activated his action pallet and switched to his twin geo sabers.

"_**Well I try to tell you that, but did you listen?" **_Asked Hyuga rejoining the group.

Warren only blushed and shook his head as he naively chuckled at his stubbornness.

"_**Well at least there weren't any casualties. These Koltova have been transformed from within their skin." **_Vivienne said regroup with Warren and Hyuga.

"_**Hmm indeed the native creatures here are indeed infected by the SEED. It seems that my purification mission wasn't completed thoroughly enough." **_Hyuga said raising his hand to his mouth.

"_**By purification do you mean the irradiation of SEED-infected creatures?" **_Vivienne asked.

"_**What!? Whoa Whoa Whoa hold on. I know these Koltova may look bad, but can't our scientists do something to cure these guys?" **_Warren argued desperately.

Hyuga only sighed heavily as he looked to Warren who's childish idealism reminded him of himself when he first started off as a guardian. Sadly, the situation wasn't that simply solved.

"_**Unfortunately, once the infection spreads this far into the Koltova's DNA, there is no possible way to return them to normal. All we can do now is destroy them and prevent the infection from spreading any further" **_Hyuga said slowly batting his hair away from his face.

Warren only looked down towards the infected Koltova. He listened to Hyuga's words carefully and wished that they were false, but seeing the last dying Koltova trying to bite his leg off, Warren took heed to Hyuga's words and slashes the Koltova's head off completely.

"…_**Warren." **_Hyuga said as he looked on at his leader in concern.

Warren's facial expression was lifeless and cold as he looked at the carnage he created. Seeing once peaceful animals turned into these horrific monsters made his stomach twist and turn in discomfort. Hyuga only placed a hand on Warren's shoulder in concern of his well being.

"_**Warren I know it's hard to see these peaceful Koltova in this state, but we have a job to do no matter how bad this is or how much we wish there was another way to go about this. Let's just put them out of their messier and grant them a peaceful demise. Come on we need you leader." **_Said Hyuga giving his usual gleaming smile to Warren's back.

Warren only breathed in heavily and exhaled just as hard feeling as thou he had a great weight lifted off of his shoulders.

"_**Hmpf never would have thought you would be the good pep talker Hyuga. Look I know I'm still a rookie guardian and don't get me wrong I'm not trying to make it seem like I'm making excuses or anything, but I'm still a kid. It's just kinda hard to see these things ya know?" **_Warren asked dismally.

"_**Indeed I do know that feeling…All too well. You may be a rookie, but your handling yourself far better than a certain guardian I know *ha ha*" **_Hyuga said chuckling to himself. _**"Hmm I wonder how Ethan is dong these days." **_Hyuga thought to himself quietly.

Once again Warren felt as thou his face was on fire as Hyuga once again complimented him on his skills. Just before Warren could respond, a beeping could be heard from Vivienne's arm.

"_**! Please wait. I'm picking up a distress call. It appears to be from Remlia Norphe." **_Vivienne said switching knobs and turns button on her arm for a better signal.

"_**Do you have a location?" **_asked Hyuga as he and Warren lean over Vivienne's shoulder for more answers.

"_**Yes I will take us there." **_Vivienne said as she began to take the lead.

"_**Good I can rest a little easier now just knowing where she is. Let's hurry!" **_Hyuga said following after Vivienne.

Just as Warren was getting ready to storm off after his comrades, he takes one last look at the 3 Koltova. Sensing there was nothing else he could do, Warren rushes to the Koltova he killed and pulls it into a row of flowers.

"_**Rest in peace big guy." **_Warren said now running towards the gate where Hyuga and Vivienne had just gone threw.

Several minutes later on the east side of Raffon Meadow

Having destroyed several more infected Koltova and gotten lost in one leafy cavern, the guardian team had finally made it to the gate where Kalam had mentioned Norphe being. Having opened the door, on the other stood a pink haired CAST on the ground.

"_**Norphe, are you alright?" **_asked a concerned Hyuga.

"_**Guardians…You came for me." **_Said the CAST known as Norphe.

Offering his hand to her, Hyuga kneels down to Norphe hoping to get her up off of the ground and back on her feet.

"_**It's alright now, but Kalam is worried sick about you." **_Hyuga scolded gently.

"_**O then he's safe then? Thank you so much Guardians!" **_said an excited Norphe.

Warren was taken back has to how appreciated he felt. Being a hero? Saving the day and protecting the future of Gurhal? This is what the head must have meant by his speech a few weeks ago Warren thought.

"_**Excuse Norphe…I must ask why didn't you wait for us to arrive?" **_Asked Vivienne.

"_**The altered creature weren't just on the farm. They had somehow started to come into the residential areas. I had to do whatever I could before it was too late." **_Norphe answered.

"_**So what!? Those things could have seriously hurt you! Don't you even care about what happens to Kalam or how badly it would affect him at his age if you were gone?" **_ an outraged Warren spoke.

"_**I do know very well what would happen that's why I was being extremely careful. Even if there was some danger, I couldn't stand by and do nothing. Even if damaged, I can be repaired to a point, but Kalam cannot. I… have to protect him by any means necessary." **_Norphe spoke aloud.

Warren only stared Norphe down as she did the same to him. Warren couldn't help but feel a slight similarity between Norphe and his own mother with that mother's protection that is offered when the child's life is put in jeopardy. Warren could feel a small drop of water emerge from the side of his eye. Not wanting anybody to see his moment of weakness, Warren walks away from Norphe and rubs his eyes with his forearm. Hyuga only looked on to Warren as he knew just how surreal this was for Warren to meet two people that resembled himself and his own mother.

"_**That is a very CAST-like way to look at things, Very reasonable and thorough." **_Vivienne said.

"_**But a CAST with sympathy for another race… Doesn't that go against the idea of CAST superiority? CAST supremacy is the call of self-involved CASTs with no interest in other races. Kalam is very important to me. I do not know what this feeling is that I have for Kalam. Nothing in my data banks have any small detail as to what this feeling could be." **_A confused Norphe said.

"_**I'll tell you what it is." **_One Warren said as he renters the conversation. _**"That feeling you have is called love. Love is that feeling when you feel happy and joyful around the ones you care about like Kalam for example. You said you don't know what that feeling is because this is the first time you've ever felt like this. It's a wonderful feeling, believe me."**_

"_**That is an abstract expression, but it seems to be appropriate in this matter." **_Vivienne said not really satisfied about Warren's answer.

Thinking about what Warren had just said, Norphe had begun to realize that she had a deep connection to Kalam that she didn't really feel until now. Could this be love she thought?

"_**If it's for Kalam's sake, then I'm not afraid to lose myself. I know it's contradictory to say I want to protect him even if I lose myself, but that is how I feel." **_Said a confident Norphe.

"_**A CAST who feels love for one of another race… It seems I need to do some error corrections concerning my image of CASTs." **_Vivienne said flipping up her personal keypad.

"_**Anyhow, that completes this rescue mission." **_Hyuga said entering the conversation.

"_**We have accomplished some purification, but I think we should investigate into the next area, but we need to transport Norphe to Kalam." **_Vivienne said.

Almost immediately, Hyuga raised his hand at the sound of Norphe's name. Warren only shook his head at Hyuga and his flirtatious personality.

"_**I'll take responsibility for getting Norphe back to Kalam." **_Hyuga said.

"_**Good so should we tell the skin heads up in the Alliance Military about the unfinished purification?" **_Asked Warren.

"_**No, not just yet. We can't determine that just yet. First, we should finish our mission and then report back to headquarters. Warren please do take care of my dear sweet Vivienne." **_Hyuga said leading Norphe in the opposite direction from once they came.

Warren only huffed and puffed as he looked away from Hyuga with a small blush on his face as he began to walk further in the farm. Giving a bow to both Norphe and Hyuga, Vivienne waves goodbye and chases after Warren.


	4. The Captain with the big ego

Raffon Meadow South, Block One

Rushing through the Meadow were Warren and Vivienne having dispatched themselves of the infected distova and vahar that crowded the cave and upper fields. Having come to another security gate, a hoard of Distova's and Vahar's had been layin in wait for both of our rookie GUARDIANs, but this did not concern them as they're team work had been in complete sync.

As Vivienne jumped through the air, Warren had been slicing and dicing the Distova left and right. Having opened the security gate, Vivienne and Warren charge through to further investigate the remainder of the unpurified land. Upon seeing the door that seemingly seemed like the last bit of farm left, a fly creature came down and swooped down onto Warren's position. Luckily, he rolled out of the way in time.

"_**Whoa what the heck is that!?" **_an excited Warren said.

As Warren looked to his partner for a answer, Vivienne had already been scanning the creature a it circled them in the air.

"_**That is called a Shagreece the best way to deal with these creatures is to blind them. With their eyes out of the equation, they cannot fly making them vulnerable to our attacks." **_Vivienne explained.

Warren only grinned to Vivienne as he had just upgraded his twin blaster into the twin night shade blasters. Having a black and purple like color to them, Warren had switched his swords for his guns and spun them around on his fingers and having one fling off and drop dead set on his head.

"_**OW! Ok then! *Ahem* I'll shoot them down while you cut them up ok?" **_Warren asked Vivienne.

Vivienne only nodded to her team leader and charged alongside him. As Warren began to shoot his twin dark bolt, Vivienne had stabbed the Shagreece's in the gut making sure they would not get up again.

Having seen their comrades struck down, the remaining Shagreece's had been flying directly towards our heroes. Thinking fast, Warren's saw that they would suffer so he switches to his photon fists and yelled out a technique of some kind.

"_**BOGGA DOGGA!" **_Warren yelled as his green fist and began to spun around faster and faster until it made swift contact with the bird like creatures face sending it flying in a spiral like circle hitting the other 2 remaining Shagreece's.

A surprised Warren had now been looking at his fists in awe. He never once used this weapon and yet it performed so well against the Shagreece. Taking advantage of the situation Vivienne and begun to shoot down the other two Shagreece's as they were trying to regain their, but to no avail as Vivienne's bolts had frozen their wings down to the ground.

"_**Whoa these things are awesome! Hey Vivienne do you need some with those guys? Because I think I just found the perfect weapon to beat those thi….Awww man," **_Warren said as he looked on at the frozen Shagreece's that Vivienne had defeated.

Vivienne only looked to her Partner as he began to towards the next security gate while dragging his laser fists in the ground. Vivienne only began to pat Warren's back still unaware of what had happened to him.

Raffon Meadow South, Block Two

Having defeated several more Vahar's, Distova's and Shagreece's and obtained several I.D cards and gone through several security gates and doors, Warren and Vivienne had come to the end of the farm where on security gate remained unopened.

"_**Look Vivienne there's the last gate! We're almost done with this mission finally. Come on let's go," **_An excited Warren said racing for the gate.

"_**Yes this is indeed the last of the farm areas. Once we have thoroughly purified this area, our mission is complete." **_Vivienne said.

Warren nodded his head in agreement as he smiled to his partner happy that this mission was drawing to its conclusion.

"_**But I am still having trouble understanding the relationship between Norphe and Kalam. What do you think Warren?" **_asked Vivienne.

Warren only scratched the back of his head trying to put his explanation as subtle as possible to Vivienne for she didn't have much knowledge of families and the relationships between to family members.

It made his head hurt trying to think of possible ways as he continued to struggle and gravel at how Norphe and Kalam had such a strong relationship even thou they aren't of the same race. Then Warren finally spoke.

"_***Ahem* Vivienne you see the relationship between two parties like Kalam and Norphe is something special, kind of like the relationship between two partners. Over time they have to adjust and get use to one another, but in time they grow together and begin to show signs of affection towards each other the more they spend time together." **_Warren explained as he closed his eyes, stroked at an imaginary beard, deepened his voice to try and sound like Head Master Navi.

Vivienne only raised an eyebrow to Warren's strange behavior as she felt as thou he wasn't exactly giving her that much thought. She clasps her hands together and looks to the ground in depression.

Warren opens his eyes to see Vivienne looking down. Having felt like he had insulted her, Warren began try and get Vivienne back in high spirits.

"_**Sorry Vivienne. Did I do too much of the old head master act?" **_Warren asked bowing to Vivienne.

"_**No it is alright. I know you are trying to help, but I really wish to know what I could be missing to comprehend what makes Kalam and Norphe so close." **_Vivienne said sadden at her inability to understand.

Warren could almost feel Vivienne's depression from where he stood. He looked to his partner with sadden eyes for a moment then smacked his checks twice and looked to Vivienne once more.

"_**Ok Vivienne serious mode now. Norphe and Kalam relationship isn't all that complicated. Kalam sees something in Norphe that he saw in his own mother at one point when she was alive. And Norphe feeling the affection from Kalam had started to get a maternal feeling for Kalam almost like he was her own like she explained earlier. So in the end it's not that hard to see how their relationship became so strong." **_Warren explained.

Vivienne only looked to her partner as he had now looked quite serious and took her question into careful consideration. His heartfelt words touched her and it began to run a simulation through her thought processor.

Wanting to ask a question about Warren's own mother and how he feels about the Kalam and Norphe situation, Vivienne recalls that he was quite sensitive towards that particular conversation concerning his own mother so she held her curiosity for another time.

"_**I see. So it's not just because I am a CAST. That makes me feel better. Thank you for explaining this to me Warren. In any case, I have come up with a suitable word for their relationship." **_Vivienne said.

"_**O yeah, what is it?" **_Warren asked.

"_**It is called a "Bond." It is a word that implies many things, but I think it really fits." **_A now smiling Vivienne said.

Warren was surprised at how much Vivienne understood the subtitle emotions that came with Kalam and Norphe's situation. She knew a lot more than she gave herself credit for and that made Warren want to applaud her, but instead he simply grinned to his partner.

"_**Well Vivienne I don't know why you needed me to explain that to you, because you know a lot more than you thought." **_Warren laughed.

"_**Thank you. Well Warren we aren't done yet. Let's go Warre…" **_Vivienne said before having a loud roar break the silence of the farm.

Warren's ears twitched violently as he turned his attention towards the sky. Having seen the culprit soaring towards them, Warren immediately grabs Vivienne and flings her out of harm's way.

The Giant creatures lands with a loud thud onto the ground. The monster look something like a dragon, but its roar had been more like a loud screech from an insect. The dragon spewed fire at Warren and Vivienne. They both roll out of the way and try to counter attack, but with one vicious swing of its tail, Warren and Vivienne had been sent flying.

"_**Ugh damn it! This thing is tough." **_Warren said scratching his head.

"_**Warren that is a De Regan! A rank B SEED form. How should we proceed?" **_asked Vivienne dusting herself off.

Warren only looked on from a distance as he couldn't believe how big in size the SEED form was, but this was not the time for fear. Now was the time for a plan to stop the De Regan from destroying the farm.

Taking a closer look with his canine eyes, Warren scanned the dragon for any notable weaknesses. Having nearly scanned the entire dragon, Warren looks to the dragon's neck area to see a yellowish green tub that acted like a filter. Warren had found his mark and he aimed to take it out, quickly.

"_**Vivienne the throat! Aim for the throat! But mainly aim for that yellow tub thingy! I'm guessing that's where it breaths its fire from so if we cut it it'll come crashing down." **_Warren said as he once again had drawn his glacial blade.

As before, Warren had trouble lugging the enormous blade around. It's heft was more than Warren could bare.

"_**Ugh! WHY CAN'T I PICK THIS THING UP!?"**_ Warren yelled as the blade had fallen on top of him. He began to flail around like a child trying to get his shoe untangled.

As Warren had been preoccupied, the dragon turned its attention to Warren. Seeing him as a small meal, The De Regan had begun to stomp towards Warren as he continued to struggle to get up.

Once the dragon made its way to Warren, it opened its mouth and began to steadily raise fire in its mouth. Warren then stops dead in his tracks as he takes a look up to see the dragon who's mouth had now began to glow a bright red orange and yellow light. Just before the dragon had lifted its head back to breath fire upon Warren, a sudden light pink flash had swooped in and drug Warren out of the dragon's fire.

Warren had his closed not seeing who had saved him until he opened them to see his partner Vivienne holding him by the arm pits. Warren couldn't believe how pathetic he must have seemed in Vivienne's eyes and began to blush.

"_**U-um thanks Vivienne. I own you one. I think I better change my weapon." **_Warren said flicking his action pallet on.

"_**Yes that would be wise. Maybe you should use a weapon lighter than your long blade and that can be effective against the dragon." **_Vivienne suggested.

Warren took Vivienne's suggestion to heart as he strolled his finger through his action pallet hoping for an ice base weapon. Mean while, the dragon De Regan, had been shooting multiple fireballs at the guardians.

Vivienne then began to show case her aerial skills as she dodges the fireballs almost as if she's training. Unfortunately, her passenger had his face burned and his face blackened by the ashes of the fire. Warren had shook his head quickly to brush away the ash to see the perfect weapon to deal this dragon. He looked at its shape and size it was perfect for his fight style

"_**Alright I think I know how to deal him. Vivienne do you think you can get me close to the dragon's neck?" **_Warren asked.

"_**Yes, but have you found the necessary weapon to dispatch with this creature?" **_Vivienne asked.

Warren looked to his action pallet and smiled with confidence and double clicked on the blue icicle baton. As his action pallet glowed green, the glacial blade had begun change shape. Seconds later, the spear had emerged into Warren's hands. The razor edge of the spear looked like a trident as it's handle had a silver glare to it.

"_**Alright Vivienne I have a crazy plan. Now Let's get'em!" **_Warren said with his new weapon in hand.

Vivienne had now been charging forward towards the dragon. With all its strength still at its disposal, the dragon begins to soar in the air and directly towards the guardian rookies shooting its fireballs. The two parties begin to charge at one other at full speed until they come to a head and clash in the sky. Just before the dragon was about to consume Warren and Vivienne both, Warren shouts to his partner. __

"_**Vivienne NOW!" **_Warren yelled as he held his spear in a slicing position.

Vivienne had circled around the dragon's head. Having gotten close enough to the yellow tube like around vain in the dragon's neck. Warren had now stabbed the dragon in the jugular. Having entered the dragon's neck, Vivienne decided to kick in her after burners to further increase Warren's spear attack.

The dragon screeched in pain as Vivienne and Warren had seemingly blasted their way from the dragon's throat all the way down to the dragon's tail. The dragon had now fallen to the ground and slowly began to die as Vivienne and Warren land safely onto the ground as they watched the dragon draw it's last breaths.

"_**That certainly was unexpected. Warren, are you okay?" **_Vivienne asked.

"_**PHEW! Man that was scary. I MEAN tough! That was tough ha-ha. Ugh man. What was up with this thing? We could barely get close enough to fight it. This wasn't fun at all, but I guess I shouldn't say that. I'm just glad it's finally over."**_ Warren said stretching his arms.

"_**Well you look alright. Let's rendezvous with Hyuga." **_Vivienne said making her way to the gate.

"_**Ugh Hyuga. His name is starting to annoy me." **_Warren said running after Vivienne.

Green Green Farm central field.

Having briefed Hyuga in on the entire ordeal with the De Regan, Hyuga had been surprised at the story that was being told to him.

"_**And the two of you managed to defeat that beast? Nicely done, but the most important thing is that you both made it back safely, especially you dear sweet Vivienne." **_Hyuga said grabbing hold of Vivienne's hand gently.

Warren crossed his arms at Hyuga and stuck his tongue out behind Hyuga's back.

"_**I still can't believe that so many infected native creatures were able to escape purification before!" **_A surprised Vivienne said.

"_**Their numbers were certainly unexpected, but at least the farm is safe now. Norphe and Kalam can live without worry." **_Hyuga said leading his hand to Norphe who had been holding Kalam by the shoulders.

"_**Guardians, thank you so very much. Kalam, say thank you to the nice Guardians." **_Norphe nudged at Kalam.

Kalam only grumbled under his breath as he looked to Warren in disrespect. Then he turned his attention back to his guardian Norphe.

"_**Kalam?" **_Norphe called to him as he started to back away.

"_**Leave me only. That little wolf boy guardian didn't help at all. He's just a kid like me. It was all this CAST and Hyuga who did the work so I won't thank him," **_Kalam said.

Warren had been livid with rage as Hyuga held by the collar of his jacket. Warren was dangling in Hyuga's hand like a mere chibifed doll and he flailed around in the air.

"_**Kalam…Everyone worked so hard to save the farm why are you acting like this?" **_asked Norphe.

Suddenly, Kalam rushes into Norphe's abdomen and begins to sniffle. Hyuga, Vivienne and Warren begin to look at the change new attitude that Kalam had been displaying.

"_**I…I was more worried about you mom! How could you just leave me and run off to such a dangerous place like that?! What if you…? What would I do if I lost?!" **_A now crying Kalam asked.

Warren looked to Kalam and felt sympathy towards him for the first time today. The pain in his heart made Warren see a little, just a little bit of himself in Kalam when he was once a child crying to his mother. Hyuga looked to Vivienne who had been looking directly at Warren. Hyuga had let Warren go having regained his composure.

"_**Kalam I'm sorry, Kalam. I was wrong to leave you like that**_. _**I won't ever leave you alone like that again, I promise." **_Norphe said to Kalam.

Norphe looked up to Warren with what seemed to be tears in her eyes. This concerned both Warren and Hyuga they both rushed to her aid.

"_**I am alright. Young man your name is Warren Buck right?" **_asked Norphe in which Warren replied _**"Yes."**_

"_**I would like to thank you for everything you told me about the feeling I have for Kalam. I now understand what love is thanks to you and for that I and Kalam are both grateful to you." **_Norphe said reaching out for Warren's hand.

Warren stepped towards Norphe and takes a hold of Norphe's hand and grapes it. Her hand may have been made, but the feeling of warmth that came from her hand felt genuine. Norphe's only stared directly into Warren's dog like eyes and giving him a smile. Warren couldn't explain what he was feeling, but he knew that his face was more than red at this point.

"_**Hyuga has informed me that your mother had also been take from you by the SEED. I am sorry, but if you would only me to say this then please listen. Your mother would be proud of how strong and heroic her son is." **_Norphe said having placed a hand on Warren left cheek.

Warren felt his chest tighten with sadness, then felt as ease he began to sense the affection that came with Norphe's words. Hyuga and Vivienne both smiled to Warren who had small droplets of water form in his eyes.

Having overheard what his mother said, Kalam looked up to Warren who had now been rubbing his tears away at the thought of his mother telling him how proud of him he was. Kalam only walked to Warren and did the same thing and rub his tears away before he spoke.

"_**I-I'm sorry that I called you names. And t-thank you guardian dog boy." **_Kalam said blushing as he looked to the ground.

Warren couldn't help but notice he had been called a dog by a child, but with everything they had been through today. Norphe had now been holding Kalam down as Warren looked on at the two.

"_**A bond. The connection between two people." **_Vivienne said to herself.

Hyuga had tapped Warren on the shoulder. Warren looked to his friend as he motioned towards his watch. Warren took a quick look at his action pallet to see it had begun to blink green with the guardians seal.

Warren knew what this meant and it made him feel a bit sad to have to go and leave Norphe and Kalam to fend for themselves. But he knew deep down in his heart that they would be ok.__

"_**Well I think it's time for me to go. Norphe you make sure you take care of little Ka-lame here or I will come back," **_Warren said waving his finger to Norphe acting as if he were some type of positive role model.

"_**Hey! What did you call me?!" **_Kalam said rolling up his sleeve.

"_**Kalam be nice. Thank you Warren please be safe on your journey and thank you once again." **_Norphe said waving goodbye.

Warren had now been standing in between Vivienne and Hyuga waiting for something to happen.

"_**Umm Hyuga what are we waiting for?" **_Warren asked.

"_**Well what do you think? We're about to go back to headquarters. Just need you to beam up back there so…what are you waiting for?" **_Hyuga asked.

Warren only O'd and looked to his action pallet and saw the message _**"Transporter ready, press to go." **_Before pressing the button Warren looked to Kalam and smiled to him with a cool look on his face. Kalam looked to Warren and actually smiled instead of sticking his tongue out to him.

With the press of the button, a light blue light had engulfed the three guardians right from before Norphe and Kalam's eyes and straight into the air.

"_**Well they're gone now Kalam. It seems like you made a friend in the guardians."**_ Norphe implied.

"_**Mom! He's not my…Well I guess he is sorta cool." **_Kalam said crossing his arms and blushing to himself.

Norphe only smiled and lead Kalam back into the farm to live their lives…Together.

Guardians Colony, Conference room.

Now having been greeted by the headmaster himself, the team had now been inside the conference room together and wanted to be fully inside the room without having anything left behind.

"_**Hello headmaster, we're back."**_ Hyuga said.

"_**Ah, Hyuga I was expecting you. Nice work on the Parum mission." **_The headmaster said.

"_**Headmaster there were life forms that were infected by the SEED on the green green farm. I think Hyuga said something about them spreading from a region were that alliance military had purified right Hyuga?" **_Warren explained trying to gain Hyuga's help.

"_**Indeed that is the case. But headmaster have there been any reports on said purification?" **_Hyuga asked.

"_**Not one, well nothing involving large-scale SEED attack or purification ever since they went down and purified the area anyway. This incident may just be the tip of the iceberg." **_Said the headmaster.

"_**On this mission, we only carried out purification at the assigned site. We can't ignore the possibility that other altered creatures could exist. We hope that you inform the alliance military about this matter." **_Vivienne hoped.

The headmaster only stoked his bread and began to sigh as he knew just what would happen if he did what Vivienne had asked of him.

"_**It won't be easy. Talking to the alliance military isn't the easiest of tasks. They did some heavy firebombing, and I don't think they'll easily accept that they could have missed something." **_Said the headmaster.

"_**But they have to listen those things were SEED. Let me talk to'em I'll get the point across loud and clear." **_Warren said flaring at the nose.

"_**O boy the captain would simply love you Warren, but in any case, it's clear that the SEED are there now. They must know that their first attempt wasn't enough to get the job done." **_Hyuga explained.

The head master only hmmm'ed to himself until he turned to a Lou CAST who had been standing in the corner of the room.

"_**Lou, connect me to Captain Fulyen Curtz of the Alliance Military." **_Asked the headmaster as Lou replied _**"Yes, sir."**_

With a click of a few buttons, a hologram of a dark green CAST had envelop the screen. Warren look at the CAST in interest as he knew who he was by his reputation.

"_**Captain Fulyen Curtz, Commander of the 177**__**th**__** Unit of the Alliance Military." **_Said the hologram of Fulyen.

"_**Ahh yes this is headmaster Lucaim Nav of the guardians here. We worked together some time ago to suppress the SEED some time ago." **_Said the headmaster.

"_**Hmpf, Guardians? What business do you have with the Alliance Military?" **_asked one brazen Captain Fulyen.

"_**Well first off buddy who about you go and take that base outta your voice you jer-mmmm mmmm mmmf" **_One now muzzled Warren said as Hyuga had covered Warren's mouth.

"_**Y-You see, you were previously in charge of SEED purification at Parum's Raffon Meadow, I believe. On a recent guardians mission we identified SEED-infected native creatures originating in that region." **_Said headmaster Nav.

"_**That is highly unlikely. That area was burned until there were no life readings from any life forms, SEED-infected or not. I don't know what kind of Cracker Jack team of guardian you sent down there to Parum, but they must have been seeing things." **_Said the captain.

Warren temper flare and he began to lick the palm of Hyuga trying to get free from his grasp. Finally letting go, Hyuga begins to wipe his hand off with his rag.

"_**Well this cracker jack guardian knows what he saw. I saw the SEED running wild and destroying the place. So maybe don't go assuming that were just any random guardians and you get your head out of your ass. Ahem no offense." **_Warren said looking to the captain with pure disrespect.

Hyuga only smack his forehead as he didn't know who that Warren would show so much disrespect to the captain. Captain Fulyen looked to Warren as if looking down on a child who had done wrong. Warren only looked back with intense eyes and an even stronger will.

"_**Since when do the guardians start recruiting kids into the mists?" **_asked the captain.

Warren laughed and gave what he felt was a witty come back.

"_**O yeah? A kid huh? Well since when does the Alliance Military let kids do their job for them?" **_Warren asked.

"_**That is enough Warren. The SEED are indeed there. And what's more, they've expanded and are now attacking civilians."**_ Said headmaster nav grabbing hold of Warren's ear.

Curtz had now been thinking to himself as he took one more look at Warren before resuming his conversation with the headmaster.

"_**We didn't miss anything. However, I'll acknowledge that some unknown element is affecting the native creatures. We will conduct an investigation into the cause." **_Curtz said.

"_**Understood, only the guardians you see here know of this ordeal." **_Said the headmaster.

"_**O great that's reassuring. Having a child keep such a important secret a secret. Are you sure this little one won't spill any of the info?" **_Asked Curtz.

Warren only stuck his middle finger to the captain as to provoke him into get him out of character. Having pinching down onto Warren's ear, the Headmaster spoke once more.

"_**O don't worry about him. He's just a little hot headed. You know how kids are these day. We have classified this matter, and hope you see to it that information isn't needlessly released to the public eye." **_Said the headmaster.

"_**Understood, we will endeavor not to worry the populace. I trust that is all?" **_Said the captain looking to Warren once again.

"_**Yes captain." **_Said Headmaster Nav.

Almost immediately, the hologram of the captain had vanished. Having been done with that, the headmaster let go of Warren's ear.

"_**He wished to absolve the Alliance Military of any fault, but did he not seem quite arrogant?"**_asked Vivienne.


	5. Welcome to the Investigation Unit

"_**Hm? You seem to be immune to the CAST superiority complex, unlike Warren here." **_The headmaster said having pat Warren's head. _**"That could be a good thing, but it also seems like instead you've got some animosity towards CASTs. Am I right?"**_

"_**It is exactly as you've aid. Prejudice isn't fair or just. I would normally be taken aback by Warren attitude, but in this particular situation he's response to the captain seemed more than appropriate." **_Said a stern Vivienne.

The headmaster only stood Warren directly next to Vivienne as he wished to speak with both of them.

"_**Now now you two settle down. I think Curtz was very fair just now. He didn't exactly blame us, and will investigate the matter. I don't think he was being arrogant." **_Said the headmaster.

"_**Didn't blame us!? Wasn't being arrogant!? Um hello!? Headmaster the guy called me my team crackerjacks. Worst of all he called me a kid. UGH acting like he knows everything and how bad it is down on Parum. If that's not arrogance then I don't know what is." **_Warren said crossing his arms.

Having felt Warren had been insulted, Hyuga had entered the conversation on the opposite side of Warren.

"_**Ah but the headmaster is right. Curtz is a fine man. At first, he was haughty and looked down on me like he did to you Warren, but during the fight against the SEED, he showed how devoted he was to protecting the Gurhal system." **_Hyuga explained.

"_**Hmpf! Whatever you could have at least got off his high horse and actually thanked us for picking up his slack." **_Warren said pouting almost.

The headmaster only placed his hand on Warren and Vivienne's shoulders and brought them both in close.

"_**Look you two, everyone had their own position, Vivi and Buck. If Curtz knew about the remaining SEED on Parum, he would have acknowledged the mistake and that mistake would reflect on the entire alliance military. His response on the other hand can't be helped." **_The headmaster explained.

Having still not been fully convinced of Curtz's out burst, Vivienne on the other hand had been in self thought.

"_**I…I understand. I was the prejudiced one, but there is still something that bothers me. I can understand, but something still remain in my head." **_Said Vivienne.

"_**Those are called emotion. They will play tricks on you. They slow you down, bias your predictions, and obstruct your sense of fairness. A prime example of these effects of emotion lay with your partner Warren. Having his integrity, size and age come into play made his emotion run wild and act out of guardian like character." **_Lou explained.

"_**HEY! THAT'S NOT TRU…O I guess it is kinda true. Sorry" **_Warren said rubbing his neck.

Warren and Vivienne both sigh in depression as they both felt as thou they had failed their rolls as guardians until a laughing Hyuga came into the conversation.

"_**Ha Ha! Perhaps I shouldn't say it, but Vivienne, you are very un-CAST-like." **_Hyuga said.

Surprised by his reaction, Vivienne's head sprung up to ask Hyuga what he meant by un-CASR-like.

"_**Am I? But there are CASTs like headmaster Nav and Lou as well!" **_Vivienne said beginning to think.

"_**O just give yourself another 100 years or so to get used to it, Vivienne. Now, where do we go from here? Ah right, Lou if you would confidentiality agreement if you would." **_The headmaster motioned Lou over.

"_**Yes, sir. Everyone please sign this." **_Lou asked having put down a holographic contract board.

"_**Confidentiality…?" **_Warren and Vivienne said.

"_**That's right. Information about the remaining SEED is to be kept top secret. I don't even want other Guardians to know about this situation. The people of Gurhal believe that the SEED are gone for good. If the truth gets out, we'll have a system wide panic." **_Said the headmaster.

"_**Whoooooa the entire system, even Dad Rika." **_Warren said to himself. Almost immediately, Warren grabs hold of the pen and signs his name.

"_**Very good Warren, we need to control the situation. All of you specifically you Warren and Vivienne as of now, I'm transferring you to the investigations unit. You two are both deeply involved after all." **_Said the head master.

Having seen Vivienne sign the contract she stood next to her partner with a strong look on her face as well as Warren having learned the severity of situation.

"_**It'll be tough work, but you'll be investigating as an elite anti-SEED force. Do not forget, this is all classified. You alone will be protecting the future Gurhal. I'll contact you again when we have another classified mission. Until then, you may continue to accept missions. That's it for today. Good job you three. You all better get some rest. Meeting abjured." **_Said the headmaster as he began to speak with Lou.

Guardians Colony central command

Having felt as thou a giant weight had now been placed on his shoulders, Warren began to over process the situation as if this were the end of his short career.

"_**O man, Guardian Warren Buck of the investigation unit? Man that sounds awesome, but with all the responsibility that comes with this job. Plus keeping the secret about the SEED man this is gonna a tough job, but whatever it takes to protect dad and Rika back home." **_Warren said with new enthusiasm in his voice_**.**_

Just before Warren could head off back to his room, he spots one Hyuga holding the hand of Vivienne once again trying to work himself on her. Warren's face burned red with jealousy as he marched over to them.

"_**Ah Vivienne, if you're ever free, would you care to accompany me to a movie if it's not too much trouble?" **_Hyuga said in his rich luxurious voice.

Having just been a mere inches away from Vivienne, Warren had now been staring directly into Hyuga's eyes. Hyuga grew concerned as he saw Warren's green canine eyes glow a bright red color, until Vivienne spoke.

"_**Yes, Hyuga, that would be fine, but only if Warren can go too. I trust that is ok?" **_Asked Vivienne as she reached behind her back and grabbed Warren's hand almost knowing he was there.

Warren had been shock just as much as Hyuga, but he used this sudden surprising request to his advantage and held Vivienne's hand tightly.

"_**Er…Well…" **_Hyuga said not knowing what to do.

"_**O Come on Hyuga old boy I could be like a chaperone or a body guard from…Unwelcomed hands." **_Warren said giving Hyuga a serious look and a growl of the teeth.

"_**Hmmm, Ha ha! Well played Warren my friend. Well I believe I shall take my leave here, until the day of our date dear sweet Vivienne. Good bye." **_Hyuga said waving good bye.

Having bowed to him, Vivienne had let go of Warren's hand to see Hyuga off safely.

"_**Well, Hyuga, we will be going now. Thank you for all your help on the mission." **_Vivienne said.

Warren only grumbled to himself and said _**"Err y-yeah thanks. It was nice working w-with you." **_Under his breath.

Hyuga only extended his hand to Warren in a gentle manner. Warren looked at Hyuga's hand. Warren took hold of Hyuga's hand and grasped it firmly.

"_**Warren it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we have the chance to spar a little. I took notice to how well you handle yourself with your twin sabers and I must say it's quite impressive and I wish to test your skills someday." **_Hyuga said shaking Warren's hand.

"_**Hmm maybe you will someday. When I'm not saving the day maybe I can put in for say one match?" **_Warren said shaking Hyuga's hand.

"_**Then it's a duel." **_Hyuga said breaking the hand shake.

Vivienne only wondered what _**"Duel" **_meant so she asked the question.

"_**Is this Duel like a form of date that you have mentioned so many times Hyuga?" **_Vivienne asked.

Hyuga and Warren both took on a dropped draw like state as they looked to one another then back to one Vivienne who only had a smile on her face. Having not known what she had just asked, the three of them stood in a awkward chibi circle motionless.

Funny Ending XD


End file.
